ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Fairy Show
is an animated children's TV series created by Nancy Kashiwazaki. It is a co-production of animation studio Devination Animation. The series debuted on September 3, 2019. The show aired on Netflix in the US. In 2020, the first season was included as part of Devin Jr.'s app, a mobile application featuring episodes of past Devin Jr. programs. The series returned on Nick+ on TV, and Jack Jr. on their blogger. The series was based upon a pilot produced in 2011 titled "Dark Fairy and Cute Light Fairy". Summary Dark Fairy lifes in the Dark Forest and is a always helpful Fairy with a Lot of Friends. Together with Light Fairy and Butterfly Fairy, their Cousin from Butterfly Island, trying she to faint the evilest Viliains to Example Midnight Fairy, the Monochrome Characters, DarkCed, Princess Bloodmoon or the great Sphere of Darkness. Their Pet is a House Bat with the Name Little Charmy. There, where she lifed, is between the Creepypasta Land and Light Fairy´s Kingdom. With a Portal can she travel from one Land to other... Plot The series follows a pop group of fairies Dark Fairy and cute Light Fairy (along Midnight Fairy, Monochrome Fairy, Butterfly Fairy, Ladybug Fairy, Dragonfly Fairy, Rhino Beetle Fairy, Princess Brooklyn Adthrow, Heartbreaker Dakota and Lavender Fairy). Designed to breaking the fourth-wall, albeit the series rests particular focus on the role-playing games in which the friends participate varying with each episode, and said games are visualized through dream sequences lasting for a majority of the episode and serving as the primary focus of that certain episode. Every episode opening and concluding with a particular song. The adventures get more advanced after the first season. The main character then heard as iris closes, ending the episode. Characters Each of the Fairy characters on the show have a voice actor: speaking. Main *Dark Fairy *Light Fairy *Midnight Fairy *Monochrome Fairy *Butterfly Fairy Recurring *Ladybug Fairy (appears in all the seasons) *Dragonfly Fairy (appears in all the seasons) *Rhino Beetle Fairy (appears in all the seasons) *Princess Brooklyn Adthrow (appears in all the seasons) *Heartbreaker Dakota (appears in all the seasons) *Lavender Fairy (appears in all the seasons) *Rainbow Kitty (appears in all the seasons) *Voices (included in the episodes "The Dark Fairy Spooky Halloween Horror Special" and "Dark Fairy's Halloween Five") Setting The characters live in worlds adjoining a large earth common to the six central worlds (Dark Forest, Creepypasta Land, Rainbow Kitty´s World, Light Fairy´s Kingdom, Midnight Fairy´s evil Kingdom and Butterfly Island) that is transformed by imagination into various adventure settings. Episodes See also: The Dark Fairy Show - Episode Schedule Originally aired Season Episodes First aired Pilots 1 2011 1 26 September 3, 2019 Pilot "Dark Fairy and Cute Light Fairy" Nancy Kashiwazaki 2011 Dark Fairy meets a cute fairy known as "Light Fairy." 1 1 "Welcome-Art" Nancy Kashiwazaki September 3, 2019 Hello, everyone! I´m since the 21st of July 2018 here and i´m excited, be one of you! And hopefully came new Arts from me... 2 2 "Double Trouble" Nancy Kashiwazaki September 3, 2019 Dark Fairy and his cute rival Light Fairy 3 3 "Me and my Rival" Nancy Kashiwazaki September 3, 2019 Dark Fairy was for a long Time alone... Then come Light Fairy and she runied it... 4 4 "Fairy Christmas" Nancy Kashiwazaki December 26, 2019 A sweety Christmas from Dark Fairy and Light Fairy 5 5 "Happy New Year" Nancy Kashiwazaki January 1, 2020 2018 ends in three Days and Dark Fairy, Little Charmy, Light Fairy and Sweety Luna wish you a magical and amazing happy new Year 2019! 6 6 "Its A Prank!" Nancy Kashiwazaki January 10, 2020 Dark Fairy gives Midnight Fairy A Ball, but it´s in Reality a Bomb. She and Light Fairy are amused about this :D :D :D 7 7 "Snow Ball Fun" Nancy Kashiwazaki January 17, 2020 Light Fairy annoying Dark Fairy, who she throw a Snow Ball into her Face. Dark Fairy is not amused about this... 8 8 "Winter Madness" Nancy Kashiwazaki January 19, 2020 In South Germany rules nonstop Snow Falls and Dark Fairy falls from a cliff and is in a big Snow Ball caught 9 9 "A Ghost Action!" Nancy Kashiwazaki October 25, 2019 In a haunted house, Dark Fairy is behind a Wall trying to scare unsuspecting strangers Ced, Antopainter and Vabessa. 10 10 "I had a Imposter" Nancy Kashiwazaki January 29, 2020 How i this Evil banned from my Life. I´m thankful 11 11 "How Dark Fairy meets Baby Camille" Nancy Kashiwazaki February 3, 2020 Dark Fairy meets a little Baby Girl: She called Camille, the Daughter from Joerobinette and his Girlfriend Flain Flurr Yes... She saw her, and is in Love Since this Day meets Dark Fairy Camille this first Time 12 12 "A Happy Fairy Valentines Day!" Nancy Kashiwazaki February 25, 2020 A very happy Valentines Day from Dark Fairy, Light Fairy, Butterfly Fairy, Midnight Fairy, Monochrome Fairy, Tily-Chan and Monochrome Tily-Chan! M1ssRa1nB0w x MaceyWitchHunter antopainter14 x Ra1nb0wW0lf99 Immortal-Chan x NatalieDaPotatoYT joerobinette x FlainFlurrYes2018 13 13 "Visit from Dark Fairy" Nancy Kashiwazaki March 18, 2020 Dark Fairy takes their Time and visit their pregnant Aunt Dragonfly Fairy and Cousin Butterfly Fairy 14 14 "Happy Birthday Rainbow Kitty" Nancy Kashiwazaki March 30, 2020 Tomorrow is M1ssRa1nB0w´s Birthday and Dark Fairy can´t wait. She is on the Way from the Dark Forest to Rainbows colourful World 15 15 "Easter Party" Nancy Kashiwazaki April 20, 2020 Dark Fairy, Rainbow Kitty, Macey, Ced, Vabessa and Austin wishes you a very happy Easter Eve 16 16 "HELP ME!!!" Nancy Kashiwazaki June 1, 2020 Charquero captures Dark Fairy 17 17 "Leave my Friend alone, you Devil!" Nancy Kashiwazaki June 15, 2020 Imposter Iris is back and she will Revenge to my Friend Iris! But i protect her! Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Traditional animated